Brutalmente Quebrado
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Era noite de Natal e a única coisa que sabia era que tudo havia se quebrado de uma forma brutalmente dolorosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Brutalmente Quebrado**

 **Parte I**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

 *****DEZEMBRO*****

\- Não consigo acreditar que eles compraram tudo isso. – disse Mimi espantada olhando para a mesa. – Quanto você acha que eles conseguirão beber antes de entrar em coma? – perguntou para Sora.

A ruiva riu. – Eles estão apenas empolgados. São nossas últimas férias antes da formatura.

\- Eu sei... Mas, olha para isso!

Nesse momento, Hikari e Miyako entraram na cozinha com mais sacolas.

\- Não me digam que isso é bebida! – exclamou Mimi.

\- Não, isso é carne! – respondeu Hikari.

\- Para o churrasco. – acrescentou Miyako.

\- Daisuke e Ken estão trazendo o resto das bebidas... E Yamato e os rapazes da banda irão trazer mais bebidas e mais carne quando chegarem à noite. – explicou a Yagami.

Sora e Mimi se entreolharam. – Não vai sobrar nenhum vivo para contar história. Escute bem o que digo.

As meninas começaram a rir. Após organizarem tudo, os meninos apareceram na cozinha. Taichi pegou algumas cervejas para que eles brindassem pelo inicio da viagem que seria a mais inesquecível de suas vidas. Os mais velhos, que estavam em seu último ano escolar, decidiram comemorar as últimas férias de suas vidas escolares de um modo, como chamou Taichi, épico. Akira ofereceu a casa de campo de sua família, que ficava num vilarejo longe de Odaiba. A casa ficava afastada da cidade e, por isso, ficariam totalmente à vontade.

A casa possuía três andares. No térreo ficava a sala de estar, a cozinha e dois banheiros. Além disso, tinha uma varanda grande com sofás cheios de almofadas e uma piscina. No andar superior ficavam os quartos. Haviam cinco no total e eles se dividiram entre si para se acomodarem. No último andar, ficava o terraço espaçoso que tinha uma churrasqueira e uma bela vista para floresta ao redor. Próximo à piscina havia um pequeno chalé, com um quarto e uma sala. A paz reinava naquele local.

Até o momento em que alguém ligou o som. A música dançante e animada preencheu cada canto da casa. Daisuke, Taichi e Ken se encarregaram de levar bastantes bebidas para o terraço, enquanto Joe e Koushiro se encarregavam de acender a churrasqueira. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam dançando e bebendo.

O frio característico do inverno não os desanimou. A neve que caíra no dia anterior dava um toque nostálgico ao lugar e fazia o clima mais acolhedor. Todos estavam animados, sem exceção. Tudo o que queriam era aproveitar aqueles preciosos momentos entre amigos. Passariam alguns dias juntos e aproveitariam para comemorar o natal. Já estavam quase todos reunidos e a alegria era contagiante.

Yamato e Takeru chegaram ao anoitecer. Tiraram as coisas que estavam no carro do mais velho e em pouco tempo já estavam reunidos com os outros no terraço. As meninas dançavam alegremente enquanto os meninos conversavam e bebiam.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Akira, Sasuke e Yoshi chegaram.

\- Vocês estão atrasados. – comentou Takeru.

\- Yoshi se perdeu no caminho. – delatou Akira rindo. – E enquanto ele estava perdido tentando encontrar a estrada certa Sasuke e eu estávamos bebendo. – completou.

\- Está explicado porque tanta animação. – disse Joe.

Os rapazes cumprimentaram a todos e foram até onde as meninas estavam dançando. – Uau... – exclamou Akira. – Cara, não é por nada, mas Takenouchi e Tachikawa juntas, dançando desse jeito... É uma visão do paraíso. – comentou.

\- Você não perdoa, hein Akira. – ressaltou Daisuke de forma brincalhona.

\- Taichi e Joe que nos desculpem. – começou Sasuke. – Mas, devemos sempre falar a verdade e apreciar mulheres bonitas.

Os rapazes continuaram rindo e brincando. As meninas estavam animadas demais para parar de dançar. Sora e Mimi já haviam bebido bastante também, mas não estavam tão bêbadas quanto os garotos. Quando seus pés não aguentavam mais, sentaram-se próximas à churrasqueira.

Taichi abraçou Sora pelo ombro e ficou em pé ao lado dela. A conversa dos garotos ainda continuava.

\- É meio injusto... Tem quatro casais aqui! E nós pobres mortais descomprometidos temos que ficar chupando o dedo. – reclamou Akira.

\- Você reclama demais. – sugeriu Joe.

\- Pense bem, Kido quase sensei. Aquela garota ali – apontou Akira para Mimi. – que estava dançando provocativamente junto com a sua amiga ruiva aqui – apontou para Sora. – não possuem consideração nenhuma por nós. Simplesmente, iremos admirar os corpos perfeitos dançando e depois o que acontece? Elas irão para o quarto com seus namorados. E nós ficaremos aqui, frustrados, enchendo a cara.

\- Por que você não trouxe suas garotas então? – falou Taichi.

\- Porque ninguém me falou que eu poderia trazê-las. – disse jogando as mãos para o alto.

Em meio às piadas da roda de amigos, Taichi levantou-se para ir buscar mais bebidas. Sora o seguiu. Eles namoravam há dois anos e Sora dizia que ele era o amor de sua vida. Era apaixonada por ele desde há muito, quando acreditava que ele seria eternamente seu amor platônico. Um belo dia, ele acabou por se declarar à ela, explicando que sentia algo mais por ela e que não queria apenas ser seu amigo. Seu coração transbordou de felicidade, pois seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Seu namoro não agradou muitas pessoas. Várias meninas da escola ficaram com ciúmes. Taichi era o capitão do time de futebol e, em consequência, era muito popular. Era constantemente assediado pelas garotas, até mesmo quando todos sabiam que ele era comprometido com ela.

Seus pais também não fizeram graça de seu relacionamento com o moreno. Apesar de o conhecerem desde que ele era um garoto, era esse exatamente o motivo pelo qual o desaprovavam: o conheciam perfeitamente. Conheciam seu lado despreocupado da vida e a pouca propensão a assumir responsabilidades. Contudo, para Sora, ele tinha mais qualidades do que os defeitos que seus pais apontavam. E fora isso que a se deixou levar. E se arrastar... Num relacionamento com o seu amigo de infância, seu amor platônico.

Ao chegar à cozinha, a ruiva puxou o moreno para beijá-lo com desejo. Sua vida sexual com Taichi era simples, não costumavam viver grandes aventuras e quase não ficavam a sós. Contudo, Sora tinha vontades e essas aumentavam quando bebia.

Gentilmente, o moreno segurou as mãos da garota. – Sora, aqui não.

\- Por quê?

\- Alguém pode aparecer. – disse simplesmente.

\- Bom... Essa é a graça. Alguém pode aparecer. – disse rindo.

\- Melhor não. – disse se afastando.

Sora ficou olhando para ele incrédula. Apesar da personalidade expansiva e aberta, Taichi era reservado quando se tratava de sexo. Chegava a ficar espantado com as ousadias que sua namorada tomava às vezes. E quase sempre as recusava.

Estava frustrada e inquieta. Seu corpo formigava de desejo e fora bruscamente rejeitada. Ficava se perguntando até quando Taichi se comportaria como um garoto. O amava. O bastante. Mas detestava quando era rejeitada. Deixou o moreno sozinho na cozinha e subiu para o terraço com raiva. Ao chegar puxou Takeru e Akira para dançar com ela, tentando se animar novamente.

Mas, droga! Aquele fogo queimava por todo seu corpo. E se intensificava. Precisava de uma via de escape. Pensou que dançar lhe acalmaria os hormônios, mas não adiantara. Um tempo depois, Yamato estava ao seu lado. Ele era seu melhor amigo e sempre vinha em seu socorro quando precisava de ajuda. Por um momento imaginou que ele talvez pudesse lhe ajudar naquele momento, rindo por dentro com o simples fato. O álcool já tinha lhe afetado muito. Estava até mesmo a ter ideias delirantes.

Sentiu a mão cálida do loiro em sua cintura e continuou a mover-se conforme o ritmo da música. Era sensual e provocante. Mas Yamato era seu amigo. Por sua vez, Yamato estivera observando a ruiva desde mais cedo. Cada movimento daquele corpo o enlouquecia. Eles eram amigos apenas porque a ruiva havia escolhido Yagami. Ishida nunca escondeu seus sentimentos e ela os conhecia perfeitamente. Não existiam segredos entre eles.

Todos pareciam concordo que Ishida era o cara perfeito para a ruiva. Exceto, é claro, ela mesma. Yamato não conseguia compreender o que acontecia com ela, pois independente do que Taichi fazia, Sora parecia totalmente enfeitiçada e cega. Não conseguia enxergar como aquele relacionamento a sufocava. O quanto Taichi não era tão bom quanto ela imaginava. Os dois costumavam serem amigos, até o dia em que ele tomou Sora para si.

Um dia, Yamato admitiu para Yagami que estava apaixonado pela ruiva. E no outro, Taichi havia se declarado para ela e lhe prometido o mundo. Foi o dia em que o loiro considerou que o moreno era um verdadeiro traidor. Duvidava que ele realmente gostasse dela. A verdade era que sempre existiu aquela rivalidade entre eles, que sempre esteve acima de sua amizade. Para Taichi era necessário vencê-lo em tudo, em qualquer coisa, em qualquer aspecto. E ter a ruiva foi um deles. As atitudes dele confirmavam suas suspeitas, contudo cada vez que tentou dizer a verdade para Sora, ela não acreditava e, com o tempo, descobriu que isso apenas os afastava. Dessa forma, passou apenas a cuidar daquela garota que ocupava seu coração, seus pensamentos e sua vida.

Percebeu o estado em que ela estava. Com aquela expressão de decepção e tristeza que sempre aparecia quando estava frustrada (ou "rejeitada" quando se tratava de seu namorado). Ela havia sido deixada na mão. Yagami idiota. Se fosse com ele, não deixaria de aproveitar essa oportunidade. Colocou o copo sobre a mesa e foi ao encontro da ruiva. Ele não era Yagami, por isso não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade. Estava nítido nos olhos dela, aquele fogo pelo qual queria ser queimado. Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para outro lugar.

\- Onde você está me levando? – perguntou a ruiva quando estavam descendo a escada externa que levava ao térreo.

Yamato andou até chegar à porta da casa da piscina. Ele não gostava de barulho e agito, portanto, havia levado suas coisas para lá, para aproveitar o silêncio e a solidão que aquele lugar lhe proporcionaria quando estivesse cansado de estar naquele meio. Abriu a porta e entraram. Tomou os lábios da ruiva repentinamente enquanto tocava o corpo quente e macio, sem dar espaço para que ela tivesse outra reação que não fosse correspondê-lo.

\- Yamato? – questionou Sora entre o beijo.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou beijando-a. Mordiscou o pescoço até chegar ao ouvido. – Se você não quer, não te impedirei de ir.

Mas o problema era que ela queria. E foi ali que permaneceu. E foi incrível. Yamato lhe fizera coisas incríveis. Seu corpo estava em êxtase. Sabia que se arrependeria disso assim que todo aquele álcool deixasse seu corpo. Mas naquele exato momento, em que era tomada com ardência e paixão deixou de pensar nas consequências.

Queria sentir aquele corpo másculo, forte e delicioso. Yamato tinha um porte físico forte e atlético para um rapaz de 18 anos. E queria aproveitar todas aquelas sensações. Deixou-se levar pelas carícias e pelos beijos e pelos toques. Apesar da noite gélida lá fora, do lado de dentro estavam a experimentar o mais quente e intenso momento.

Yamato era excelente amante. Sabia conduzi-la e apreciava ser conduzido. Isso possibilitou algo que a ruiva desejava a muito tempo: realizar suas fantasias. Aproveitaram cada canto daquele chalé e Sora pode viver aqueles desejos que a tanto queria experimentar. Surpreendia-se com o fato de que Yamato aceitava cada um deles com prazer, _literalmente_ , sendo que acabava por aperfeiçoar ou até mesmo melhorar cada um deles.

A noite havia se tornado, de repente, curta. Ela não queria que o tempo passasse. Queria que tudo ficasse congelado e que somente eles continuassem a se mover no mundo. Não queria pensar no depois, queria sentir o agora. Sempre soube que o loiro possuía suas aventuras de uma única noite, coisa que passara a acontecer desde que ela havia rejeitado sua confissão. E, no fundo, sentiu raiva de todas as outras que puderam apreciar aquele corpo, aquele toque, aquele beijo, aquela boca, aquela mão... Aquele _homem_.

 **XxXxX**

Acordou com uma terrível ressaca. Pela janela percebeu que já havia amanhecido. Dormira mais do que esperava. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o loiro e se arrumou. Precisava urgentemente de água. Ao entrar na casa percebeu que a mesma estava em silêncio, o que indicava que seus amigos estavam dormindo. Ao chegar à cozinha começou a arrumar um pouco da bagunça. Quando tudo estava limpo viu que ainda eram dez horas. Preparou um café bem forte e ajeitou a mesa para o café da manhã. Estava fazendo o possível para não pensar sobre a noite passada. Tinha medo de descobrir o que estava sentindo. E se manter ocupada era a melhor maneira.

Estava sentada tomando café quando ouviu passos. Era Yamato. Ele ficou parado na porta olhando-a de forma incomum. Sora tinha todas as lembranças claras em sua mente agora que estava a fitá-lo e, longe do que previra, não estava arrependida. Mas sentia-se mal por ter feito aquilo. Ela era a namorada de Taichi e sabia dos sentimentos que Yamato nutria por ela. Havia brincado com os dois. E não gostava dessa sensação.

\- Eu espero que esse café esteja bem forte. – afirmou com arrogância sorrindo amigavelmente do jeito que fazia quando estavam juntos.

Sora sorriu e se sentiu mais calma. Pelo menos nada havia mudado entre eles. Era o que esperava. – Do jeito que você gosta. – disse estendendo a xícara para ele e tomando um gole da bebida.

Yamato se sentou perto dela e se serviu. O clima entre eles era nebuloso e um pouco desconfortável.

\- Yamato... Sobre o que aconteceu... – disse depois da terceira xícara de café.

\- Sora. Apenas aconteceu e não irá acontecer novamente. – falou olhando firmemente para ela. – Não vamos nos incomodar com coisas que não precisam de tanta atenção.

\- Você tem razão. Mas...

\- Não se preocupe demais... Senão irei achar que você se apaixonou por mim e que está confusa. – disse com sarcasmo.

Sora riu. Sim. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Estavam ambos bêbados e apenas foram um pouco longe demais. Contanto que ninguém mais soubesse tudo ficaria bem. Seu único medo era descobrir que nada ficaria bem. Não era ingênua. Por mais que o loiro estivesse alegando que aquela noite havia acontecido e não voltaria a se repetir, o conhecia perfeitamente para saber que era o seu modo de esconder e camuflar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Negando sua importância.

Yamato sempre usava uma máscara, que impedia que as pessoas enxergassem seus sentimentos. Ele era a pessoa mais fria do planeta, com o olhar gélido, impessoal e invasivo. Porém, ela conhecia o verdadeiro Yamato, aquele por trás de toda aquela fachada de garoto mal. Ele era uma pessoa sensível, calorosa e, estranhamente, tímido. Era o lado dele que ela mais gostava. Se existisse uma palavra que pudesse descrever tudo o que Yamato Ishida era, talvez nem ela mesmo fosse suficiente. Sora o amava, não do jeito que ele queria que ela o amasse, mas o amava. De um jeito que somente ela podia entender e de uma maneira que jamais queria que ele saísse de perto dela. Ela precisava dele. Precisava do significado dele em sua vida, ainda sem explicação.

Tentou dizer a si mesma que deveria esquecer esse momento tão intimo para evitar futuros problemas. Yamato era mais importante que meros sentimentos difusos de uma noite em que estavam alcoolizados. Repetia essas palavras várias e várias vezes. Para torná-las verdadeiras. Para que fizessem sentido. E nesse momento, sentiu inveja dele, daquela postura fria e despreocupada que adotava para se defender. Queria poder ser assim agora. Queria ser indiferente, pelo menos por fora. Seu rosto era sempre muito transparente e deixava exposto à qualquer um o que sentia.

\- Sora. – a voz rouca dele lhe tirou de seus devaneios. – Não vou negar para você que o que fizemos foi extraordinário. Tê-la nos meus braços foi simplesmente incrível. Será um dia que jamais poderei esquecer. E tenho certeza que você tão pouco conseguirá esquecer, pois querendo ou não isso foi especial para nós. – disse de forma que lhe desafiava a discordar de suas palavras. Mas, ambos sabiam que ela concordava até mesmo com as vírgulas daquelas sentenças. – Só que eu sei que as coisas entre nós não mudarão. Você continuará amando aquele... Cara. E eu continuarei te olhando de longe, pateticamente compondo canções românticas pensando em você. – às vezes ela ficava assustada com o modo como ele podia ser tão sincero. Engoliu seu café, desviando o olhar daquela figura ao seu lado. – Portanto, não precisamos agir como se algo tivesse de fato mudado entre nós. Onegai.

Sora abaixou a cabeça e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. De fato, nada iria mudar. Yamato continuaria sendo seu melhor amigo. E o que sentia por Taichi continuaria sendo igual. Fora a lembrança que teria desse dia, nada mais mudaria. Ele _tinha_ razão. Sorriu lentamente e o encarou. Ele também estava sorrindo, como sempre sorria para ela. Daquela forma que parecia estar abraçando-a.

\- Certo. – disse apenas.

Yamato lhe serviu mais uma xícara de café e prosseguiram ali em silêncio, dessa vez confortável e leve.

 **XxXxX**

Os dias transcorrem tranquilamente. Seus amigos continuavam a beber loucamente e Mimi continuava a fazer apostas de qual dos rapazes seria o primeiro a precisar de cuidados médicos. Tudo estava bem. Seus dias agitados ao lado de todos ali presentes evitavam que tivesse recordações de certa noite recente.

As coisas entre ela e Yamato estavam, felizmente, normais. Como sempre havia sido. E não precisou fazer esforços para seguir o fluxo. À noite, ele se recolhia para o chalé para ficar sozinho e todos respeitavam aquele espaço. Ninguém se atreveria de invadir a paz daquele lobo selvagem.

Naquele dia em especial, as coisas começaram a mudar. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal e a empolgação apenas aumentava. Já era tarde da noite, estava sozinha no quarto que estava a dividir com suas amigas secando o cabelo. Aquilo fora resultado das extravagâncias de Akira, o impossível.

Estavam todos reunidos na varanda do térreo, quando ele desafiou os companheiros de banda a pularem na piscina. Não soube exatamente em que momento aquilo havia virado um desafio geral, mas todos os garotos já estavam batendo o queixo dentro da água gelada. Foi quando sentiu braços tirando-a do chão e... buuuum! Estava dentro da piscina. Após a foto memorável daquele momento insano, todos haviam ido se agasalhar.

Estava distraída rindo da situação quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Não prestou muita atenção a quem era. Apenas olhou quando escutou que a pessoa havia trancado a porta. Era Taichi. O mesmo já havia trocado de roupa, mas o cabelo continuava úmido. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto. Puxou-a para seus braços e a beijou delicadamente. Ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, quando sentiu que ele lentamente tirava as roupas que havia acabado de colocar.

\- Preciso me esquentar. – respondeu o moreno sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu e se deixou conduzir até a cama... E não deveria ter feito isso... Deveria tê-lo parado... Deveria ter inventado alguma desculpa qualquer.

Horrível era pouco para descrever aquele momento. Seu corpo não teve resposta quando ele a tocou. Os beijos que antes eram incríveis pareceram sem graça e desnecessários. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse a sensação de que alguém poderia aparecer. Mas, a porta estava trancada. Tinha amigas sutilmente compreensivas. Mas estava incomodada. Não se sentiu a vontade. E de repente, quando tudo acabara, percebeu que em vários momentos tinha pensado em sua noite com Yamato e estava comparando-os. E para seu espanto, o moreno pelo qual se dizia loucamente apaixonada, o mesmo que havia tirado sua virgindade, aquele que a fazia suspirar, estava perdendo em disparada para seu melhor amigo, que havia sido seu amante apenas uma única noite.

 **XxXxX**

Na manhã seguinte, estava na sala aproveitando o silêncio que havia ali. A maioria de seus amigos havia saído para visitar o vilarejo, estavam entediados de ficarem ali e ao mesmo tempo já estavam ficando sem combustível (dito álcool). Estava deitada no sofá lendo um livro quando sentiu alguém mexer em seu pé.

\- Ei. Você sabe que eu odeio que façam cócegas no meu pé. – disse brava. Viu o loiro rir e sentar-se no chão próximo ao seu rosto.

\- E você sabe que adoro quando você está com raiva. – justificou-se.

Ambos ficaram ali, aproveitando um ao outro sem dizer nada. Enquanto Sora lia, Yamato dedilhava o violão que Sasuke havia deixado ali. Ele era considerado um gênio no mundo da música. Sabia tocar vários instrumentos e tinha facilidade em compor melodias e canções magníficas, capazes de transportar as pessoas para qualquer lugar.

Ele havia formado uma banda juntamente com seus colegas e não demorou para que se tornassem famosos. Tão famosos que em menos de um ano receberam a proposta de contrato de uma grande gravadora. Desde então, três anos haviam se passado e eles cresciam cada vez mais. Yamato num palco era uma visão maravilhosa. Ele cantava com o coração e tocava com a alma. Seus amigos também eram talentosos e era emocionante vê-los juntos. Realmente, aquele sonho em comum havia se tornado realidade e aquilo os manteve mais unidos e próximos.

Ishida havia se tornado mais sociável e mais amigável nesses anos. Não poderia dizer se era devido à imagem que tinha que manter perante a mídia e os fãs ou se realmente ele havia mudado. O que quer que fosse gostava de vê-lo mais relaxado e aberto para o mundo, apesar de que logo se trancava novamente.

\- Quando retornam suas apresentações?

\- Depois do ano novo. Iremos fazer alguns shows pelo país.

\- Vai ficar muito tempo longe?

\- Por quê? Vai ficar com saudade? – perguntou virando-se para olhar a ruiva.

\- Talvez. – respondeu a mesma com certo ar de desprezo.

Yamato riu. – Não muito. Cerca de um mês mais ou menos.

Sora voltou a ler seu livro, depois de murmurar algo que o loiro não compreendeu. Ia perguntar o que ela havia dito, quando a porta da sala se abriu e Yagami entrou no recinto.

Ao ver o loiro perto de Sora, o semblante do moreno se endureceu. Ele simplesmente odiava vê-los juntos. Não falou nada e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Parecia existir um acordo silencioso entre eles que estipulava que apenas ocupariam o mesmo espaço quando estivessem cercados de várias pessoas.

Yamato acabou arrebentando uma corda do violão, o que lhe deu motivos suficientes para sair dali e voltar para o chalé. Despediu-se de Sora e se retirou. Taichi apareceu e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva no sofá.

\- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – questionou com raiva.

\- Nada de mais. Estávamos falando sobre a banda. – Sora já havia se acostumado com o tom rude que os dois utilizavam para falar um do outro. Apesar de Yamato ser mais maduro que Taichi, nesse ponto os dois competiam para saber quem era mais infantil. E deveria admitir para si mesma que até nessas situações Yamato era mais educado e centrado.

Sentiu o moreno retirando o livro de suas mãos e o jogando no chão. Ficou brava com tal ação, tinha um apreço muito grande por seus livros e cuidava para que eles ficassem conservados. Viu como Taichi se aproximava de seu rosto para beijá-la, enquanto as mãos do rapaz percorriam sua perna.

\- Taichi, aqui não. – disse meio irritada.

\- Por quê? – questionou surpreso.

\- Alguém pode aparecer.

\- Não tem ninguém aqui. Todos estão no vilarejo. Além do mais, você não se importou com isso na outra noite quando quase arrancou minha roupa na cozinha. – disse ironicamente.

Aquilo bastou para que Sora ficasse ainda mais nervosa. Levantou-se de uma vez, empurrando seu namorado. Pegou seu livro e se dirigiu à escada.

\- Então é assim? Você não quer ficar comigo porque acha que aquele infeliz vai entrar aqui, não é? – disse alto enquanto se levantava. – Que tal você ir para aquele maldito chalé para continuarem a interessante conversa que estavam tendo, hein. – gritou com todo o seu pulmão.

Takenouchi apenas permaneceu parada ao pé da escada, de costas para o moreno. Suspirou fundo e não querendo entrar numa briga desnecessária subiu para o andar superior, se refugiando no quarto.

Estava explodindo de raiva, mas não sabia o porquê. Queria ficar sozinha para tentar entender a si mesma. Antes o que mais desejava era que Taichi lhe tocasse. Contudo, isso não era mais tão prazeroso. Queria entender o que havia mudado. Sabia que o amava, pois mesmo após aquela briga ainda sentia seu coração apertado por estar longe do moreno. Precisa respirar, sentia-se sufocada entre tantas emoções controversas. Passou o resto do dia ali, trancada em sua própria confusão e solidão.

Na manhã seguinte, estava mais animada. Mesmo com as insistências dos amigos no dia anterior para sair com eles, não teve ânimos de encarar seu namorado. Ainda não tinha, mas pelo menos conseguiu estar tranquila. Ajudou as meninas a fazer a comida para a ceia de Natal. Todos estavam num clima natalino harmonioso e calmo, o que de certa forma lhe ajudou a ficar mais "calma". Tudo transcorria muito bem.

À noite, antes da ceia, resolveram trocar os presentes. Sugestão de Mimi, que estava ansiosa demais para esperar pela manhã. Em meio aos risos e diversão, se surpreendiam com os presentes inusitados e se emocionavam com os significados especiais de alguns. Sora foi a privilegiada da noite. Yamato, como sempre, lhe deu algo mais do que significativo. Seu presente estava dentro de uma caixa de madeira artesanal toda trabalhada. Dentro havia chocolate belga (o favorito da ruiva), junto à uma corrente fina de ouro com um pingo de luz em forma de estrela e o mais significativo de tudo: três rosas vermelhas, do tom carmesim pelo qual era apaixonada. Ela sabia o que aquelas três rosas diziam.

Eu te amo.

Tinha certeza que aquele havia sido um gesto inocente por parte do loiro e não uma provocação, como entendeu Yagami. O moreno, nada satisfeito com aquela declaração implícita, retirou-se da sala e se isolou na varanda, acompanhado apenas pelas doses de bebidas. Todos notaram como o clima havia ficado pesado. Porém, ninguém ousava sequer mencionar qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer irônica ou até mesmo divertida.

Fora Akira quem iniciou o agito dentro da casa, tentando levantar o humor de todo mundo. E deu certo. Formaram-se subgrupos e cada um passou a se preocupar apenas com sua própria diversão. Sora sentou no sofá depois de algum tempo, sozinha. Sua cabeça dava voltas e sentia-se um pouco enjoada. Seu propósito maior naquela viagem era se divertir, aproveitar suas férias ao lado de seu namorado e amigos. Fazer sexo com seu melhor amigo e brigar com Taichi não estavam incluídos em seus planos. Notou que Yamato se aproximava e ficou tensa. Sabia que aquela aproximação poderia ser perigosa e parecia que o loiro sentiu seu incômodo, pois passou por ela e saiu em direção à porta.

Não sabia se ficava aliviada por ele ter saído ou se ficava triste por ele não ter ficado. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. De repente, viu que alguém estava em pé à sua frente. Foi quando percebeu que ainda estava olhando para a porta pela qual o loiro havia saído. Levantou a cabeça e Taichi estava furioso.

\- Vocês dois são extremamente descarados. – murmurou Taichi com um sorriso irônico. – DROGA! – jogou o copo que segurava na parede ao mesmo tempo em que gritou mais alto que a música. Todos os presentes congelaram. – Por que você não vai logo correndo atrás daquele perdedor já que está tão preocupada? A quem vocês acham que enganam? Por que não admite logo que você é igual a todas aquelas garotas idiotas que vivem correndo atrás dele? Faça um favor a si mesma e encare a realidade de que você também daria de tudo para estar na cama daquele f**** da p***. – disse aos gritos. – Uma vez mais você me decepcionou. Achei que você fosse diferente. Que você tinha opinião própria, mas não. Você não passa de uma qualquer que gosta de ganhar atenção de um cara mesquinho estragado pela fama e pelo dinheiro. Uma perda de tempo... – disse em tom baixo de modo que apenas a ruiva escutasse.

Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo seu rosto. Viu como Joe se aproximava para apaziguar a situação e que Mimi já corria até seu lado. Tudo o que não precisava nesse momento era de pessoas ao seu redor. Levantou-se de um salto e saiu pela porta, sem se importar em pegar um casaco.

A neve caía silenciosamente. Ouviu que a chamavam e saiu em disparada correndo, fugindo, enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto. Quando não escutou mais nada e não via mais nada devido à escuridão à sua volta foi que percebeu que estava tremendo de frio. Deu meia volta e seguiu o caminho para a casa. Parou diante da porta e hesitou. Tinha plena consciência de que se entrasse teria que encarar uma situação constrangedora. Não tinha muita opção, dado o fato de que o frio já estava a lhe queimar a pele. Bateu levemente e insistiu com um pouco mais de força. Continuou insistindo até que a porta se abriu bruscamente. E então Yamato se surpreendeu.

 **CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brutalmente Quebrado**

 **Parte II**

 **By** _ **Misako Ishida**_

Puxou-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Sem dizer uma palavra pegou uma coberta que estava em cima do sofá e enrolou-a ao redor da ruiva. A garota adentrou ao recinto, sentando-se no sofá. Não queria conversas, queria apenas um refúgio. Yamato entendia e respeitou aquele espaço. Acendeu a lareira e aumentou a temperatura do aquecedor. Sentou-se no chão, afastado da ruiva, e pegou seu violão.

Antes das batidas na porta, Yamato estava concentrado na canção que estava compondo. Como todas as anteriores, ele se inspirava nas situações que vivia para compor. E todas eram sobre ela. Sobre eles dois. Sobre aquele triangulo amoroso. Sobre aquele amor unilateral. Deixou suas folhas de lado e se concentrou em outras músicas. Apenas dedilhava uma ou outra canção, sem se importar com o que estava tocando. Não esteve ciente de quando foi, mas se deu conta de que Sora começou a cantarolar em voz baixa e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Adorava ouvi-la cantando.

Sempre dizia que queria gravar um dueto com ela. Pois para ele a voz dela parecia a de um anjo. Ela sempre dizia que ele estava louco e tinha razão, era louco por ela. Continuou tocando e começaram a cantar juntos. Pelo menos havia a feito sorrir. Mais do que respeitar seu espaço, ele não queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Vê-la daquela forma já lhe dizia o suficiente para querer matar Yagami. Suspirou. O que chamou a atenção da garota.

\- O que foi? – seu tom era baixo, mas preocupado. Ele entendia perfeitamente o medo dela. Medo de que ele fosse revidar com o moreno. Mas, por mais vontade que tivesse de arrebentar a cara dele, Yamato não faria isso. Por ela. Por Sora.

\- Nada. Apenas pensando. – disse simplesmente com desinteresse. Na verdade, antes dela chegar realmente estava pensando em todas as difíceis decisões que teria pela frente.

\- Como o que, por exemplo? – questionou enquanto se deitava de barriga para baixo no sofá, apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados e as pernas balançavam no ar. Era o modo confortável de ela dizer que estava interessada em ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para contar.

\- Está perto de renovar o contrato da banda com a gravadora e... Creio que eu não vá assiná-lo.

Sora estava espantada. – Por quê? Eu pensei que... – não tinha palavras que se adequassem à sua fala.

\- Eu amo a música. Amo compor, tocar, cantar. Adoro estar em um palco junto aos rapazes. E por mais que às vezes seja cansativo, frustrante ou até mesmo difícil, eu gosto dessa vida. Mesmo com todas aquelas fãs enlouquecidas que fazem coisas inimagináveis, eu me sinto extremamente grato a elas pelo amor que nos dedicam. Mas... A música na minha vida é um hobby, uma forma que eu encontrei de me expressar. Por isso, não a vejo como uma profissão. Não é o que realmente quero para mim. Tenho... Outros planos, outros sonhos que quero realizar.

\- E irá... Com certeza. – afirmou Takenouchi sorrindo.

Yamato também sorriu e olhou as horas. Já passava da meia-noite. Levantou-se e pegou seu casaco. – Já volto. – respondeu à pergunta silenciosa da ruiva.

 **XxXxX**

Após o tumulto gerado por Yagami, o mesmo havia se refugiado novamente na varanda. O ambiente continuava tenso, pois a ruiva não havia voltado e todos estavam preocupados. Quando a porta se abriu, todos ficaram frustrados por não ser ela.

Taichi levantou-se e foi para dentro. Ao topar com o loiro andando despreocupadamente até a mesa, aproximou-se de modo ameaçador. Parou em frente à Yamato e o estava encarando. O loiro apenas levantou o olhar brevemente e ignorou o moreno. Pegou um prato e concentrou-se em arrumar a comida ali.

\- Onde ela está? – foi a pergunta feita pelo moreno após eternos minutos em que Yamato não lhe deu atenção. Seu tom de voz era exigente e irritado.

\- Quem? – perguntou com desinteresse sem nem olhá-lo. Dirigiu-se até a outra ponta da mesa e pegou duas cervejas.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando. – acusou Taichi.

Yamato foi até a cozinha e pegou uma sacola. Colocou as cervejas nela. – Se soubesse não estaria te questionando. – murmurou concentrado em cortar um pedaço de torta.

Todos os presentes acompanhavam apreensivamente a cena. Taichi estava vermelho e apertava a mão impaciente.

\- ONDE ESTÁ A SORA? – gritou com toda a força.

Yamato o encarou e deu as costas, não falando absolutamente nada. Quando estava perto da porta Yagami tornou a falar, com mais rispidez.

\- Ela está naquela maldita cabana, não é mesmo?

\- E se estiver? – indagou sem paciência Yamato enquanto abria a porta.

Antes que ele pudesse deixar o recinto, o moreno o puxou pelo braço para lhe desferir um golpe no rosto. Com o movimento brusco, o loiro derrubou o prato no chão, mas desviou do soco e num rápido movimento imobilizou Yagami colocando seu braço no pescoço do moreno enquanto deixava os braços do mesmo preso nas costas.

\- Aposto que ela deve estar deitada naquela cama igual a uma prostituta barata. – esbravejou entre os dentes.

Yamato fez seu agarre mais forte, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse com dificuldade para respirar. Os rapazes já se aproximavam quando o loiro o soltou e o empurrou com uma joelhada nas costas.

Voltou para a mesa e recomeçou a arrumar outro prato. Taichi levantou-se furioso. Encarava o loiro, mas Akira e Sasuke estavam ao seu lado para evitar o inicio da provável briga. Em silêncio e rapidamente Ishida retirou-se do local desejando boa noite.

 **XxXxX**

Sem ter muito que fazer começou a andar pela casa. Era simples. Tinha a sala integrada com a cozinha e uma suíte. Os cômodos não eram tão grandes, mas era um ambiente acolhedor e confortável. A lareira estava acessa, deixando o ambiente mais cálido. De repente, estava diante da cama e deitou-se nela.

Percebeu que o perfume de Yamato estava impregnado no travesseiro. Adormeceu quase imediatamente e não soube quanto tempo havia se passado quando o loiro a acordou suavemente.

\- Trouxe algo para comermos. – foi o que ele disse quando ela focou seu olhar sobre a figura masculina.

Os dois comeram mediante um clima ameno de conversa corriqueira. Uma das vantagens quando estavam juntos era que podiam conversar sobre absolutamente qualquer coisa. Música, filmes, livros, política, economia ou até mesmo filosofia. Yamato até arriscava uma opinião ou outra a respeito de esportes, apesar de não se interessar tanto por esse assunto.

Cerca de duas horas haviam se passado. Antes de voltar, Yamato havia pegado também alguns refrigerantes, imaginando que a ruiva talvez não fosse beber. E estava certo. De repente, eles ficaram em silêncio e o mesmo se tornou pesado. Não sabiam o que fazer, até que a ruiva chamou sua atenção.

\- Será que... Eu posso ficar aqui essa noite? – questionou com receio e indecisão. Não sabia o que seria pior. Ficar ali aquela noite e piorar a situação com Taichi no dia seguinte ou voltar para a casa e recomeçar a briga. Contudo, estava cansada e precisava de um tempo para se acalmar.

O loiro apenas assentiu. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso e então o silêncio perturbador e pesado caiu sobre eles novamente. Alguns instantes depois, Yamato levantou-se.

\- Pode ficar com a cama. Irei dormir aqui no sofá.

\- Desculpa incomodar. Posso ficar no sofá. Não me importaria. – disse sem jeito. Recebeu um olhar questionador e ao mesmo tempo autoritário por parte do rapaz.

Yamato Ishida jamais permitiria que Sora dormisse no sofá quando havia uma cama grande e confortável no quarto ao lado. O loiro encaminhou-se até o cômodo e Sora o acompanhou. Viu que ele pegava um travesseiro e uma coberta no armário e deixava em cima da cama.

Então se dirigiu até sua mala e pegou uma camiseta. Entregou para a garota. – Vista isso para dormir. – disse suavemente.

Ela pegou a peça e sutilmente acabou por tocar a mão dele. Aquele contato tímido a fez olhar para aqueles oceanos. E lhe veio aquela pergunta que não deixava seu coração e seus pensamentos. Teria ido para a cama com ele apenas porque estava bêbada?

Apesar de sua razão lhe mandar sinais de alerta e gritar que permanecer na frente dele era perigoso, seu coração disparava e seu corpo pedia para prosseguir. Ao final, não soube qual dos dois tinha cedido primeiro.

O beijo era suave, tão diferente da noite passada. Mas não menos excitante. As mãos tímidas e pequenas começaram a percorrer aquele corpo másculo. Ambos estavam confusos, mas não se permitiram pensar sobre ou até mesmo parar.

E naquela noite, durante toda a noite, voltaram a se explorar. Voltaram a sentir prazer. Voltaram a se entregar. O dia seguinte seria carregado de surpresas e de acontecimentos, mas imediatamente o único acontecimento relevante era proporcionar prazer àqueles corpos em chama.

 **XxXxX**

Quando acordou, tentou se levantar sem despertar seu acompanhante. Sem sucesso.

\- Por que não tenta dormir mais um pouco? – sussurrou o loiro.

\- Preciso voltar. – disse com um tom de voz baixo carregado de culpa.

Ao notá-lo, Yamato levantou-se bruscamente e a encarou. Naqueles olhos rubis viu a pressa que ela sentia em voltar correndo para os braços do moreno. Sabia que era isso, pois já havia visto aquela expressão em seu rosto inúmeras vezes.

Não conseguia entender como ela podia querer voltar para ele. Simplesmente não podia compreender, por mais que tentasse, por mais que quisesse.

\- Vá. Corra para ele. Como você sempre faz. – disse com a voz áspera e seca.

E então uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela. Entendeu o porquê da culpa. Sora sentia-se péssima por ter feito aquilo com Yamato; ter se dado totalmente para ele sabendo que seria apenas por aquele pequeno instante de desespero e frustração. Ela não poderia dar a ele mais do que aquilo. E não pretendia repetir a dose. Disse isso silenciosamente para o loiro através de seu olhar enquanto pegava suas roupas.

\- Gomen. – murmurou quando saía do recinto.

Estava ferido. Tomou um banho, arrumou suas coisas e sem dizer nada foi embora. Apenas mandou uma mensagem para Yoshi. A banda teria algumas apresentações logo, o que significava que ficaria pouco mais de um mês fora da cidade. Julgava que esse tempo lhe ajudaria a não pensar tanto no que havia acontecido e que o deixaria mais calmo para quando a visse novamente. Não poderia evitá-la para o resto da vida.

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brutalmente Interrompido**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Era final de janeiro. Estava no quarto arrumando suas coisas. Em breve estaria em casa novamente. E voltaria para sua rotina escolar estressante. Era o último ano. E faltava pouco para a formatura. Estava ansioso por esse dia, pois significava que várias coisas mudariam em sua vida. Todo esse tempo que passou longe de Odaiba lhe fez ter uma nova perspectiva das coisas. Precisava deixar de lado certos hábitos e costumes para que pudesse cumprir suas metas. Havia traçado um plano, e nada o faria mudar de ideia.

Dobrava a roupa quando seu celular tocou. Decidiu ignorar aquela chamada. Ainda não estava pronto para enfrentar o que tinha acontecido no natal. Ainda era doloroso. Precisava de mais tempo. Ajeitava a roupa dentro da mala quando o celular tocou novamente. E insistentemente. E novamente. E de novo. Na quinta chamada, se deu por vencido.

\- Alô. – disse num tom impessoal.

 _\- Yamato._

\- Sora. – e o silêncio se fez presente. – Você precisa de algo? – perguntou um pouco seco. Ela merecia depois de como o fez de idiota.

Mais silêncio. Ia desligar quando escutou um suspiro e percebeu que ela devia estar chorando. – Sora? – questionou um pouco mais alto.

Droga. Ainda lhe desesperava pensar que talvez tivesse acontecido algo com a ruiva.

 _\- Quando você voltará para casa?_ – perguntou a ruiva tentando controlar a voz.

\- Amanhã.

 _\- Será que poderíamos nos ver, então?_ \- perguntou em seguida. Yamato não sabia o que responder. Não seria bom vê-la. _– Por favor, eu realmente preciso falar com você._ – o tom de súplica e desespero acabou por vencê-lo. Não poderia deixá-la na mão, mesmo que soubesse que provavelmente estaria assim por causa do moreno.

\- Tudo bem. Amanhã te ligarei. – disse simplesmente e desligou. Jogou uma peça de roupa na parede com força. Estava com raiva. Falara dela, mas ele também não possuía vergonha. Sempre ia ao seu encontro. Ao seu socorro. Para consolar aquele coração que jamais seria dele.

 **XxXxX**

Sabia perfeitamente que ele deveria estar ressentido e com raiva. Entendia perfeitamente. Ela também o estaria se estivesse em seu lugar. Sora pensara plenamente que o melhor seria se afastar dele e lutar para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

Sua relação com Taichi não estava estável, mas nunca o fora. Então, estava acostumada. Mas, aquilo que acontecera lhe deixara apavorada. Em meio ao pânico e ao caos, a única solução que encontrou foi a de falar com ele. Precisa de sua ajuda. Mais uma vez.

Quando finalmente recebera sua ligação se sentira aliviada. E ainda mais nervosa. E mais desesperada do que já estava. Ele havia sugerido que se encontrassem num café que costumavam frequentar juntos, mas ela recusou. Após explicar que era um assunto sério e que precisariam de privacidade, Yamato concordou (contra a gosto) que ela fosse até seu apartamento.

Estava ali, sentada no sofá que conhecia perfeitamente. Yamato estava sentado na outra extremidade esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa. Mas tudo o que conseguia era abrir a boca e fechá-la novamente. O loiro não quis pressioná-la. Esperava impacientemente, pois sua presença parecia lhe machucar fisicamente, mas decidiu esperar que ela estivesse pronta para falar.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda. – disse finalmente num sussurro.

Yamato levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou em sua direção. – O que você precisa? – perguntou indiferente. Ela sempre precisava da ajuda dele para alguma coisa.

\- Eu preciso que você me acompanhe até o hospital... – murmurou.

\- Por que você precisa que eu te leve no hospital? – ficou preocupado. Isso nunca passara por sua cabeça. O que teria acontecido? Será que ele havia feito algo com ela? O simples fato de imaginar que ele a tocou de forma agressiva fez com que seu sangue começasse a ferver.

\- Eu preciso que você seja meu responsável para... – fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. – Para... Que eu possa fazer um aborto. – sussurrou.

Aquelas palavras tiveram dois efeitos em Yamato: congelar seu sangue e deixá-lo atordoado. – O quê? Aborto? – murmurou espantado. – Do que você está falando Sora?

\- Eu estou grávida. – disse a menina enquanto começava a chorar silenciosamente.

\- Taichi sabe? – disse desconfiado. Por que Sora pediria uma coisa dessas para ele? Alias, por que Sora faria uma coisa dessas? Eram informações demais para assimilar naquele momento.

\- Ele não pode ficar sabendo. Ninguém pode ficar sabendo, por favor. Por isso estou implorando pela sua ajuda. – suplicou Sora.

\- Sora, eu acho que você não... – Yamato levantou frustrado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Sora. – Sora, você deveria conversar sobre isso com ele e juntos decidirem o que...

\- Eu não posso! – cortou Sora abruptamente. – Você ainda não entendeu? Eu não posso falar para ele... Eu... Eu não sei quem é o pai! – disse em tom alto e descontrolado em meio às crescentes lágrimas.

Yamato estava em choque. – Espera... Você está dizendo que...

\- Eu não sei... Pode ser do Taichi... Ou seu. – explicou envergonhada e com a cabeça baixa.

O loiro sentou-se novamente. Definitivamente, aquilo era demais para assimilar. – Você veio aqui me pedir para te levar para fazer um aborto e ainda me fala que existe a possibilidade de que essa criança seja meu filho? É isso? Ou estou entendendo tudo errado? – perguntou.

\- Iie, é isso...

\- Um aborto? Como você pode achar que eu concordaria com isso? Ainda mais se eu realmente for o pai!

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que deixe essa criança nascer para descobrirmos? – gritou exasperada.

\- Você está se escutando? – gritou o loiro de volta com os olhos arregalados. Não podia ter ouvido tais palavras da boca dela. A Sora que conhecia jamais poderia dizer algo como aquilo.

\- Não! Não estou me escutando. A única coisa que sei é que tem uma criança crescendo dentro de mim e eu não posso lidar com isso! – ela começou a chorar desesperada. – Você não vê? Não está certo! Eu tenho dezessete anos. Não posso ter um filho...

Yamato aproximou-se dela e a abraçou. Puxou-a para seu peito e beijou seu cabelo. Por um momento tentou pensar como seria estar no lugar dela. Grávida, sem saber ao certo quem era o pai de seu filho. Prestes a se formar e entrar para uma boa universidade. Uma criança mudaria toda a sua vida. Nada mais seria igual. Deixou que ela chorasse. Talvez pudesse compreender seus medos, mas não poderia justificar sua atitude.

\- Escute, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva. Levantou o rosto dela e a olhou fundo nos olhos. – Desculpe, não deveria ter me exaltado com você desse jeito. Principalmente quando você precisa de apoio. Gomen. – a ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. – Sora. Você sabe o que eu penso. Me desculpe, mas não posso permitir que você faça isso. Ainda mais sabendo que eu posso ser o pai.

\- Yamato, por favor...

\- Sora. – cortou-a delicadamente. – Quando você descobriu?

\- Na semana passada. – respondeu com os lábios trêmulos.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Se você realmente quisesse fazer um aborto, você não teria me ligado e não estaria aqui me contando tudo isso. Você simplesmente iria até o Taichi. Ele simplesmente te levaria até o hospital e assinaria a autorização. Você veio falar comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu jamais te levaria para fazer um aborto, pelo menos não nessas circunstâncias. – explicou o loiro pacientemente. Sora permaneceu em silêncio e o rapaz buscava alguma solução.

\- Eis o que te ofereço. – disse tentando fazer as palavras saírem de modo certo. – Vamos fazer um exame de DNA o quanto antes for possível. Se for do Taichi, você poderá conversar com ele e não me meterei na decisão tomada. Mas, se o filho for meu, não permitirei que você o aborte. – esclareceu o loiro.

\- Tudo bem. – sussurrou Sora. Não havia muitas opções.

 **XxXxX**

Buscando não espalharem boatos, Yamato procurou por uma clínica especializada em outra cidade. Levou Sora e todos os procedimentos haviam sido feitos. Foi realizado um teste não invasivo, por isso não traria risco nenhum para Sora e nem para o bebê.

Os dias passavam e a ruiva continuava angustiada. Tentava se concentrar em outras coisas, mas não conseguia. As provas finais estavam chegando e ela precisava se sair bem. Quando pensava nisso, sua cabeça ficava confusa com os sentimentos e pensamentos que surgiam sobre o futuro.

Ansiava por aquele resultado. Precisava dele. Algo em seu coração lhe falava que sua vida iria mudar para sempre, independente do resultado. Evitava a todo custo cruzar o caminho de Yamato e estava fazendo um bom trabalho, pois não o tinha visto pelos corredores da escola. Provavelmente, ele também deveria estar evitando-a.

Taichi, como sempre, não notara nada. Sora apenas disse que estava estressada com as provas finais e ele acreditou. Era tão simples. Nada para ele tinha muita importância mesmo e Sora ficou com raiva por ele não ter notado que ela estava mentindo descaradamente para ele. Queria que ele a notasse, queria que ele a conhecesse, queria que ele a percebesse. Totalmente.

Na verdade, começava a querer que ele a amasse realmente.

 **XxXxX**

Aquele dia. Tão temido. Tão esperado. Tão incerto. Estava com o loiro na recepção da clínica para pegar o exame. Quando estava em suas mãos seguiram para o carro. Estava um silêncio brutal. Sora segurava o envelope lacrado com força, quase o amassando. Yamato tomou-o das mãos da ruiva. Estava impaciente demais e queria saber a verdade.

Sabia o quanto aquele resultado significava para suas vidas. Seria um divisor de águas, algo que poderia mudar tudo completamente. Todos os seus planos e metas poderiam ser mudadas a partir do conteúdo daquele papel. Respirou fundo e o abriu. Leu atentamente cada palavra.

Sora estava com os olhos fechados. Queria e não queria saber. Ouviu quando Yamato suspirou e escutou o barulho de papel sendo dobrado. Abriu lentamente os olhos e o encarou. Mas Ishida permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para a rua, não querendo encará-la de volta. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

Continuou a vê-lo. Ele deu partida no veículo e fazia o caminho de volta para casa. Sora estava com 12 semanas de gestação. O tempo limite para que realizasse o procedimento. Precisava daquela resposta. Mas não queria perguntar a ele. E também não queria pegar aquele papel. Parecia um animal prestes a atacá-la.

Ao atravessarem a ponte que dá acesso a Odaiba, após aquele silêncio cruel e uma viagem que pareceu longa demais, Yamato falou. – Te levarei para casa. - disse num tom sério. – Seus pais estão em casa?

Sora assentiu e então percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando tomou coragem e pegou aquele papel. Procurava com os olhos desesperadamente entre as palavras, até que encontrou. Estava ali, em destaque, como se saltasse do papel direto para dentro dela. 99,999% de compatibilidade. Yamato era o pai de seu filho.

E todo o seu mundo pareceu despencar mais uma vez. Não sabia o que deveria sentir, pensar, falar ou fazer. Até mesmo respirar estava difícil. O primeiro que lhe ocorreu foi o que Taichi faria quando soubesse. Foi quando afastou esse pensamento com muita violência. Porque o que nesse momento precisava entender era que Yamato sabia que ele era o pai daquela criança.

E estava indo falar com seus pais.

Um súbito terror percorreu sua espinha.

Ele não podia.

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Deveria conversar primeiro com ele. Fazê-lo entender o que ela pensava sobre tudo isso. Só que ela também não sabia o que pensar. – Yamato... – chamou seu nome em tom de súplica.

\- Desculpa Sora. Tínhamos um acordo. – disse enquanto virava na rua de sua casa.

\- Yamato, você não entende? Não estamos prontos para isso! Nem sequer pensamos sobre essa situação e todas as implicações... – argumentou a ruiva, sendo interrompida.

\- Talvez você não tenha pensado nisso porque estava ocupada demais imaginando o que o seu amado namorado faria se descobrisse que você poderia estar esperando um filho de outro homem. Mas acredite, isso é tudo o que eu tenho pensado desde que você me procurou. Portanto, fale por você mesma! Eu sei exatamente todas as implicações decorrentes dessa situação. – disse de forma cortante sem dar espaço para que a garota falasse algo.

Estacionou o carro em frente à casa dela e sem sequer lhe dar um tempo para reagir saltou do carro. Já havia tocado a campainha quando a ruiva parou ao seu lado com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Isso não é justo! Você é um egoísta que apenas está pensando em você próprio e nos seus interesses. Você ao menos perguntou o que eu quero?! – disse com raiva.

\- Você não pensou em nada quando estava comigo, não é mesmo? Para uma pessoa que sempre foi madura o suficiente para assumir a responsabilidade pelos próprios atos, você está sendo muito infantil. – disse friamente com voz baixa.

Sora ia retrucar quando a porta foi aberta. Sua mãe ficou surpresa em vê-los. – Oh, são vocês! – disse sorrindo. – É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Yamato. – foi então que notou que sua filha tentava disfarçar as lágrimas. – Sora, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

Não recebera nenhuma resposta da menina. Fora Yamato quem falara. – Senhora Takenouchi, eu poderia conversar com a senhora e o senhor Takenouchi, por favor? – o tom sério do rapaz incomodou a mulher. A mesma assentiu e abriu passagem.

Sora foi a última a entrar e seu coração estava prestes a saltar de sua boca.

 **Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brutalmente Interrompido**

 **Parte II**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Sora estava em seu quarto, encostada na cabeceira da cama. O rosto estava vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar. Seus pais haviam mandado que se retirasse da sala depois que Yamato contou a verdade.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não vira sua mãe entrando no quarto. Apenas percebeu sua presença quando ela sentou-se na cama.

Descobriu que não tinha coragem de vê-la. Estava morrendo de vergonha pela situação que causou aos pais e ao amigo.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Toshiko suavemente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e esperou pelo que sua mãe tinha a dizer. Ela era a portadora das noticias da família. Sempre fora assim.

\- Yamato nos explicou tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês. Devo dizer que seu pai e eu não estamos felizes com essa condição, mas iremos aceitar. Nesse momento, Yamato está conversando com seu pai para discutir o futuro de vocês.

Futuro. Antes uma palavra que lhe trazia tantas esperanças e era sinônimo de realizações, agora era tão assustadora.

\- Ele é um rapaz responsável e será bom para você e para essa criança. – afirmou a mulher suspirando.

Bom para ela? Seu cérebro processava aquela frase, mas custava-lhe aceitar o que significava.

\- O que a senhora quer dizer? – perguntou temerosa.

\- Yamato pediu a sua mão ao seu pai. Aceitamos o pedido dele e ele cuidará para providenciar tudo o mais rápido possível.

\- Casamento?! Mas... Eu não quero me casar, mamãe.

\- Sora. Vocês terão um filho juntos. O correto é que se casem. Yamato está assumindo a responsabilidade como uma pessoa decente faria.

\- Mas, mamãe...

\- Mas nada Sora. – determinou autoritária. – Assuma você também as responsabilidades de seus atos. O que você esperava? Continuar com o Taichi mesmo assim?

\- Mamãe!

\- Sora, filha, por favor. Essa criança escolheu você para ser mãe dela e escolheu Yamato para ser o pai. Tudo na vida acontece por um motivo! Você deveria se sentir envergonhada por ter pensado em não ter esse bebê ou de ter ficado triste por ele ser filho do Yamato porque foi ele quem escolheu vocês.

Ouvia atentamente cada palavra de sua mãe. Ela tinha razão. Deveria se sentir muito envergonhada por sua atitude quanto ao bebê. Mas estivera tão apavorada com aquela notícia que mal podia raciocinar.

Todos tinham razão. De certa forma, concordava com eles. Então a culpa veio avassaladora. Como pudera ter tantos pensamentos ruins sobre a situação?

\- O que foi minha querida? – perguntou Toshiko ao vê-la chorar.

\- Eu não mereço esse bebê, mamãe. Como eu poderia ser uma boa mãe para ele se não pude sequer ficar feliz quando descobri sobre ele? Esse bebê já tem um pai responsável e que o quer acima de tudo, mas tem uma mãe tão estúpida...

A mulher abraçou a garota. – Shhh... Não fale isso! Você será uma boa mãe. Foi apenas o susto. Você não estava preparada. Tudo vai ser diferente daqui para frente, né?

Sora assentiu em meio ao choro. Sua vida estava mudando tão rápido que não acompanhou tudo imediatamente. A ficha estava começando a cair. Ela teria um filho. Teria um filho com seu melhor amigo. E isso iria mudar suas vidas para sempre.

 **XxXxX**

\- E é essa a situação. – concluiu Yamato.

Ele estava sendo à mesa junto com seu pai. Chegara ao apartamento e ligara imediatamente para seu genitor. Precisava falar com ele, precisava de seus conselhos. Iria ser pai e aquilo estava lhe assustando. Queria ser um bom pai, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Hiroaki ouviu atentamente cada palavra de seu filho. Acendeu o terceiro cigarro da noite e colocou mais uma dose de sake no copo. Seu filho estava lhe dizendo que teria um filho. Não estava preparado para tal notícia. Seu filho mais velho, que viveu com ele todos esses anos, se tornaria pai em poucos meses. Alias, já havia se tornado pai.

\- O que você pretende fazer agora?

\- Irei assumir minha responsabilidade. Me casarei com ela.

\- Casamento... – soltou a fumaça lentamente enquanto pensava as palavras certas a dizer. – Você tem certeza disso? Você tem certeza que está disposto a se casar com uma garota que sempre te viu apenas como um amigo? Você tem certeza que está disposto a se casar porque terá um filho com ela e isso é o certo a se fazer socialmente? Está disposto a isso? Mesmo sabendo que ela não corresponde aos seus sentimentos?

Yamato ponderou as palavras de seu pai. Todos sabiam. Sempre souberam. O quanto ele a amava. O quanto ele a queria e ansiava para que ela lhe correspondesse. Mas ela nunca o fez. Sempre fora apaixonada por outro. Yamato era o melhor amigo dela, seu confidente, seu ponto de apoio e consolo.

Ele queria muito estar com ela. E agora que, por um descuido de ambos, havia a possibilidade de finalmente estar ao lado dela, queria agarrar aquela oportunidade. Mesmo que se machucasse. Teria um filho com a garota que sempre amara. Queria aquela oportunidade rara que a vida lhe oferecia.

\- Sim, estou disposto a tudo isso. Acredite papai, eu sei de tudo isso que o senhor está dizendo. E mesmo assim eu estou disposto a me casar com ela. Correrei esses riscos.

\- Tudo bem. – concordou o homem. – E o que você está pensando? Casamento é uma responsabilidade enorme.

\- Eu sei. Primeiro, continuarei na banda. Irei renovar o contrato e a partir de agora aceitarei as propostas publicitárias que me oferecerem.

\- Onde você pretende morar com ela?

\- Tenho uma boa quantia guardada. Procurarei um bom lugar e darei entrada num apartamento.

\- Em Odaiba?

\- Creio que seria mais fácil um apartamento em Tóquio. Ficaria mais próximo da gravadora e facilitaria meu caminho caso ela precise de alguma coisa. – analisou o rapaz.

\- Apenas procure um bom lugar que te ajudarei a comprá-lo. Financiamentos são complicados e você terá muitos gastos em mobiliar a casa e comprar tudo o que a criança precisará.

\- Otoosan.

\- Veja isso como um empréstimo. Me pague depois, quando estiver totalmente estabilizado.

\- Obrigado, pai.

\- Yamato... Tenho orgulho do homem que você se tornou... Apenas... Apenas não se magoe demais. – aconselhou Ishida.

\- Hai, otoosan.

 **XxXxX**

A sala de reuniões estava agitada. Os membros da banda conversavam entre si, contando piadas e fazendo brincadeiras. Yamato, como sempre, estava na dele, um pouco mais afastado dos outros, mas sem deixar de ser alvo de piadas e comentários de seus amigos.

Quando o presidente da gravadora e o empresário da banda entraram, todos ficaram mais calmos.

\- Bom, está um belo dia para se renovar um contrato, não é mesmo? – brincou o presidente.

\- Yamato. Obrigado por você ter vindo, apesar de sua decisão anterior. – falou o empresário.

Os demais membros abaixaram a cabeça. Yamato havia sido o responsável por tudo. Pela ideia, por juntá-los, por encorajá-los, por levá-los ao sucesso. A banda jamais seria a mesma. Sem Yamato eles não podiam ser a banda.

\- Na verdade, eu reconsiderei a minha decisão. – aquilo chamou a atenção de todos. – Se não houver nenhum inconveniente, eu realmente e sinceramente gostaria de permanecer na banda e renovar o contrato.

Os rapazes fizeram festa. Pularam em cima do loiro, comemorando que permaneceriam os mesmos. O presidente sorriu complacente e o empresário aprovou com a cabeça.

\- Será um prazer tê-lo conosco, Yamato. – afirmou o presidente.

Após a leitura do contrato e a discussão das cláusulas com o advogado, tudo foi finalizado com a assinatura dos presentes.

\- O que te faz mudar de ideia, Yamato? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- Ele não poderia ficar longe de nós. – dramatizou Akira.

\- Eu irei me casar. – disse Yamato seriamente.

Os rapazes começaram a rir.

\- Ele vai se casar. – repetia Akira gargalhando.

\- Eu irei me casar com a Sora. – falou Yamato com mais seriedade, calando a todos e fazendo com que eles focassem toda sua atenção ao loiro. – Ela está grávida de um filho meu.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Todos estavam boquiabertos. Fora o empresário quem reagira primeiro.

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Sim. Por que eu não estaria?

Yamato não era do tipo que fazia brincadeiras sem graça como Akira, nem contava piadas de mau gosto como Sasuke.

\- Precisaremos tomar algumas providências. – argumentou o presidente. – Se essa notícia vazar será um escândalo. Mande alguém das relações públicas aqui agora. – pediu o presidente através do telefone.

 **XxXxX**

Não tinha visto Yamato há vários dias.

Na noite passada recebera uma mensagem dele, pedindo que se encontrassem. Era um domingo e a manhã estava agradável. Os primeiros sinais da primavera se faziam evidentes e com isso, a formatura se aproximava rapidamente.

Isso era algo que procurava não pensar. Evitava a todo custo pensar em demasia nas coisas que aconteceriam.

Yamato foi até a sua casa. Queriam evitar certos comentários por enquanto, pois logo haveria muitos. Ela estava sozinha em casa, seus pais tinham saído cedo. Sora abriu a porta quando a campainha tocou e deixou que o loiro entrasse.

\- Como você está? – perguntou ele.

\- Estou bem.

Era uma situação meio desconfortável para ambos. Ficavam pensando no que dizer e no que fazer, até que Yamato tomou frente da situação.

\- Seus pais já devem ter falado com você. A respeito de nos casarmos.

\- Hai. – estava constrangida com a conversa. Logo eles, que não tinham problemas em falar sobre nada, estavam vivenciando algo assim.

\- Seu pai me pediu que não esperasse muito para nos casarmos. Mas, antes... Eu quero saber se você concorda. Sora, por mais que seja o correto a se fazer, não quero te forçar a fazer nada. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a estar num casamento comigo.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio, aumentando a ansiedade do rapaz. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava ansioso e nervoso com algo, mas estava dominado por essas emoções tão impiedosas.

\- Como você mesmo disse, isso é o certo a se fazer. Eu... Eu concordo em me casar com você. Não seria justo com nosso bebê. Devemos pelo menos tentar.

Yamato assentiu e tentou disfarçar o fato de que seu coração batia acelerado por ela ter usado a expressão 'nosso bebê'. Para ele aquilo significava muito.

\- Sim, devemos tentar. Eu sei que será tudo muito repentino, confuso e rápido, mas quero fazer tudo de modo que você possa estar um pouco confortável... Imagino que você não queira uma cerimônia de casamento tradicional e que também não esteja muito a fim de fazer uma festa... Então... Pensei em formalizarmos nosso casamento no cartório simplesmente. Precisarei dos seus documentos para dar entrada na solicitação.

\- Hai. – ela viu estampado nos olhos dele a frustração e a tristeza de não fazer uma cerimônia e nem uma festa. Ishida era do tipo tradicionalista e, apesar de não ficar admitindo essas coisas em público, ele queria ter um casamento tradicional. Ela também sonhava com isso, mas ele tinha razão. Não queria uma cerimônia, nem uma festa. – Talvez... Talvez pudéssemos... Fazer um pequeno jantar com nossas famílias e amigos mais próximos.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca, meio deprimido, mas concordou com a ideia. – Uma boa ideia. Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de fazê-lo.

\- Vamos fazê-lo.

\- Eu renovei o contrato com a gravadora. Permanecerei na banda.

Aquilo a tomou de surpresa. Yamato havia lhe confessado que desistiria da música e da fama para que pudesse realizar seus sonhos. E ali estava ele, se sacrificando para poder cumprir com seu dever. Sentiu uma pontada aguda na boca do estômago.

\- Eu sei o quanto você gosta de Odaiba... Mas, devido aos compromissos com a banda e para facilitar estar mais perto de você, caso aconteça alguma necessidade, eu gostaria que morássemos em Tóquio. O que você acha?

\- Posso me acostumar com a vida agitada de Tóquio se isso for o melhor para nós e para o bebê. – concordou sorrindo timidamente.

Como era estranho planejar um casamento com Yamato. Como era difícil pensar em conviver com ele. E era ainda mais assustador perceber que falavam sobre um bebê. O bebê deles. Dela e dele. Dele e dela. Era surreal.

\- Me avise quando tiver um dia livre. Gostaria que você fosse comigo até Tóquio olhar alguns apartamentos. Quero que você participe dessa decisão. Afinal de contas, será a nossa nova casa.

\- Hum, eu te avisarei.

Se um dia alguém lhes falasse que teriam conversas tão formais não acreditariam. E mesmo assim, ali estavam eles. Planejando o futuro.

 **XxXxX**

Os dias passavam cada vez mais rápidos. Na semana seguinte, Sora e Yamato iriam ao cartório assinar a documentação. E então estariam casados. Já tinham escolhido um apartamento. Ficava num bom bairro de Tóquio. Na opinião de Sora, um bairro bem luxuoso e exagerado. Na opinião de Yamato, um bairro seguro e bem localizado. Mas tinham chegado a um consenso e era isso que importou para eles no final.

Eles também haviam ido ver os móveis para sua casa. Concordaram em ver o básico que necessitariam de imediato e que as coisas do bebê veriam mais adiante com mais calma. Para Sora havia sido a parte mais divertida. Escolher os móveis com Yamato fora engraçado e descontraído, como as coisas entre eles costumavam ser.

No final de semana, ela iria para o seu novo apartamento junto com seu futuro marido para organizarem as coisas. Aproveitaria para levar alguns pertences. Num dia estava confusa, sem entender o que acontecia. E agora sua vida ao lado de Yamato já parecia pronta.

Mas ainda vinha a parte mais difícil. Fora fácil fazer todas essas cosias quando se fez de cega e deixou passar batido aquilo que a atormentava. Taichi. Durante todo esse tempo, ele quase não a vira. Dizia estar ocupado estudando para as provas finais, o que era totalmente inusitado para ele.

Evitou pensar nessa situação e também se afastou um pouco com a mesma desculpa, de estar estudando para as provas finais. Mas lhe machucava profundamente ver que seu namorado não notava nada de anormal nela, quando várias pessoas já começavam a cochichar especulando o que estaria acontecendo com ela já que misteriosamente deixara o clube de tênis e porque andava tão abatida. Estranhos notavam e fofocavam sobre ela.

Mas Taichi nem a enxergava.

Sua mãe havia lhe dado uma bronca no dia anterior ao saber que ela ainda não tinha conversado com Taichi e contado sobre sua gravidez e casamento. E seguindo as ordens da matriarca, ali estava ela, em frente ao apartamento dos Yagami, tomando coragem para entrar.

Estava parada diante da porta à quase quarenta minutos, quando repentinamente ela se abriu.

\- Sora-chan. – cumprimentou Hikari. – Veio ver o meu irmão?

\- Hai. Ele está?

\- Sim, está esparramado no sofá assistindo ao futebol. Pode entrar. Se você me der licença, estou de saída.

\- Claro, fique a vontade.

A menina segurou a porta até que Sora entrasse e a fechou logo depois. A ruiva respirou fundo e foi até a sala. Taichi olhou para ela e voltou-se para a televisão.

\- Você está aqui. Achei que estaria estudando novamente. – ironizou enquanto dava espaço no sofá para a menina se sentar.

A ruiva tomou assento em silêncio. Estava nervosa e precisava se recompor. Permaneceu ali, calada, fingindo estar assistindo o jogo junto dele. Quando acabou o primeiro tempo, ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

\- Você quer algo para beber? – perguntou.

\- Não. – respondeu Sora.

O moreno voltou e sentou-se de frente para ela. Puxou-a de repente e a beijou com força. Suas mãos correram para baixo da blusa dela rapidamente, enquanto ele ia se debruçando nela.

\- Taichi, precisamos conversar. – ela falou tentando se afastar do moreno.

Ele apenas a segurou firmemente e tornou a avançar sobre ela. – Conversamos depois.

O rapaz já estava tirando a blusa da menina, quando ela o interrompeu. – Não podemos fazer isso.

\- Como assim não podemos fazer isso?! – questionou já irritado. – Você tem me evitado desde o natal e agora vem me dizer que não posso transar com você? O que está acontecendo, Sora?

Ela estava ruborizada e, de repente, amedrontada. Contudo, precisava contar a verdade para ele. Seu casamento seria em poucos dias. Seu bebê crescia mais a cada dia. Não seria capaz de esconder aquilo para sempre. Respirou fundo e soltou.

\- Estou grávida.

Taichi ficou parado olhando para Sora incrédulo. Não assimilava aquelas palavras. Olhou para a barriga da garota, procurando algo que confirmasse aquela ideia. E foi então que notou que ela estava levemente maior. Pouca coisa. Nada muito claro. Encarou-a nos olhos e viu que ela não estava desmentindo aquilo.

Levantou-se num pulo e ficou andando pela sala com a mão na cabeça. – Iremos ao hospital imediatamente.

\- Não posso.

\- O quê? – perguntou ferozmente. – Você não pode? Que diabos é esse absurdo que você está falando? Não teremos essa criança. Iremos imediatamente ao hospital. – ameaçou.

\- Taichi... Você... Não... Você não é o pai do meu filho. – admitiu.

O moreno parecia um caçador diante de uma presa indefesa. Ela se sentiu acuada com o olhar agressivo dele e a respiração agitada.

\- É do Yamato.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de responder àquela pergunta. Taichi entendeu aquilo como um 'sim', virou-se e deu um soco na parede, fazendo com que sua mão sangrasse. Voltou-se para a ruiva e a puxou pelo braço, machucando-a. Acurralou a garota contra a parede.

\- Eu sabia... Sabia que você tinha um caso com ele... VOCÊ É MESMO UMA VADIA! - disse pegando o pescoço de Sora e apertando-o. – Você me traiu com aquele imbecil. Vocês se merecem mesmo!

A ruiva tentava falar e se soltar, mas Taichi a segurava com tanta força. Já não conseguia respirar direito, estava sufocando. Ele continuava a gritar ofensas sem a mínima pretensão de soltá-la.

Como um anjo salvador, naquele momento Hikari entrara em casa. Quando viu aquela cena, ficou horrorizada.

\- Oniisan, o que você está fazendo? – falou se aproximando do irmão e puxando seu braço.

Com o braço livre, ele empurrou a irmã com facilidade. Estava alterado e muito nervoso. – NÃO SE META, HIKARI. Você achou realmente que me faria de idiota para sempre, Sora? Achou mesmo que eu deixaria você me enganar como bem entendesse?

Fora Takeru quem conseguira puxar Taichi. O menino estava do lado de fora, esperando que a amiga pegasse algo que tinha esquecido, quando escutou os gritos. Imediatamente entrou ao apartamento e viu a cena de Taichi enforcando Sora.

Sora caiu no chão. Estava tossindo, tentando respirar, ainda sufocada. Seu rosto estava arroxeado e o pescoço vermelho. Hikari correu ao lado dela para protegê-la do irmão que tentava se soltar do loiro. A muito custo, Takeru conseguiu levar o moreno para fora. A Yagami correu para trancar a porta e voltou para o lado da amiga.

\- Você está bem, Sora?

\- Estou. – respondeu fracamente. Seu pescoço estava dolorido e a respiração era difícil. Se sentia tonta e a visão estava um pouco embaçada.

Hikari a ajudou a se levantar e a sentou no sofá. – Quer que eu chame alguém? Que eu ligue para uma ambulância? Ou qualquer outra coisa?

A ruiva negou com a cabeça. – Está tudo bem.

A mais nova assentiu. Jamais vira seu irmão daquele jeito. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso. Queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas via pela expressão de Sora que a garota não estava disposta a falar sobre o que acontecera.

Ficou ali, lhe fazendo companhia, até que pudesse se recompor. Quando teve certeza que já poderia ficar em pé, Sora quis ir para casa. Hikari ia acompanhá-la, mas quando abriu a porta, Takeru estava ali esperando.

O menino se ofereceu para levá-la.

\- Você contou a verdade para ele, não foi? – perguntou quando já estavam quase chegando à casa da garota.

\- Sim.

Takeru já sabia toda a verdade. Tinha ficado surpreso, mas segundo Yamato já fazia planos para quando seu sobrinho ou sobrinha nascesse.

\- Takeru, por favor, não fale nada disso para seu irmão. – pediu Sora.

\- Mas, Sora...

\- Quero evitar um desastre maior. Por favor, Takeru.

\- Tudo bem. Não direi nada. – concordou.

\- Obrigado.

Ela se despediu do menino e entrou em sua casa. Foi para o seu quarto e deitada em sua cama, chorou. Ela amava Taichi com todo seu coração. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro amor. Fora para ele quem entregara tudo de si. E ele quase a matou. Viu nos olhos dele que ele não tinha pretensão nenhuma de soltá-la.

Seu coração se despedaçava porque ainda o amava. Com toda força que possuía, com cada fibra de seu ser. Ainda amava Taichi Yagami.

 **CONTINUA...**


End file.
